dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
You See Most Things in Terms of Black
is the thirteenth episode of the third season and the fifty-seventh episode overall of the drama television series, Dynasty on The CW. It aired on February 21, 2020. Synopsis IT’S ALL IN THE PITCH – In a unique episode, Blake and Cristal contend with their new houseguest, while Adam seeks help from Alexis and Colby. Fallon plans a special gesture for Liam who gets a significant career opportunity. Sam tries a different kind of relationship, while Kirby pines for her crush.Dynasty - Episode 3.13 - You See Most Things in Terms of Black & White - Promo + Press Release Cast Starring *Elizabeth Gillies as Fallon Carrington *Daniella Alonso as Cristal Carrington *Elaine Hendrix as Alexis Carrington Colby *Rafael de La Fuente as Sam Jones *Sam Underwood as Adam Carrington *Michael Michele as Dominique Deveraux *Robert Christopher Riley as Michael Culhane *Sam Adegoke as Jeff Colby *Maddison Brown as Kirby Anders *Adam Huber as Liam Ridley *Alan Dale as Joseph Anders *Grant Show as Blake Carrington Guest Starring *Daniel di Tomasso as Fletcher Myers *Lilli Cooper as Stacey *Emily Rudd as Heidi Co-Starring *Vince Foster as Wayne *John Jackson Hunter as Connor Notes/Spoilers *According to Adam Huber, episode 13 is a big episode for Liam. Massive even! Something's gonna come up where everything starts going great and everything looks like he and Fallon and going to take their relationship to the next level, something happens at the very end that will make you go, 'boy, what's gonna happen now?!''DYNASTY' SEASON 3: LIAM ACTOR ADAM HUBER TEASES MIDSEASON FINALE, ALEXIS' RETURN, LIAM AND FALLON'S FUTURE *This is the first episode of the series not to feature Michael Culhane. Though, Robert Christopher Riley does appear in the noir segment of the episode, he doesn’t portray Culhane. Trivia * The title " " is a reference to the line said by Blake Carrington to Krystle Carrington in season five episode "Amanda" of the original Dynasty series. *The title of the episode was first revealed via a picture of the script cover on director Heather Tom's Instagram account.https://www.instagram.com/p/B5v4NZMF8rG/ Quotes Fallon: proposing with Sam Liam, you and I have overcome so many insane obstacles. And by insane, I mean your mother. But I have never been more sure that I am ready to spend the rest of my life by your side and in your arms. So, Liam will you marry me? Sam: Yes, Liam will marry you. And if he doesn't, I will. ---- Alexis: Well, maybe there's something I can do. Adam: Nah, I said "recourse" not "intercourse." ---- Kirby: That's a terrible idea. Sam: Oh, said the genius who slept with Adam Carrington? ---- Fallon: Are you saying I'm dumb? Liam: No just an unsospichated reader. Multimedia Videos |-|Promotional= Dynasty 3x13 Promo "You See Most Things in Terms of Black & White" (HD) Season 3 Episode 13 Promo |-|Behind the Scenes= TBA Images |-|Promotional= S3E13_Promo1.jpg S3E13_Promo2.jpg S3E13_Promo3.jpeg S3E13_Promo4.jpeg S3E13_Promo5.jpeg |-|Behind the Scenes= 313_Script.png 313_BTS1.png References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes